This invention relates to new and useful improvements in rock picking devices. Conventionally such devices include a prong assembly or a rotary rake assembly and if a rotary rake assembly is utilized, the rotation of the rake assembly is provided by a drive shaft from the source of power or a live power takeoff from the wheels of the rock picker. This means that it is not possible to control the direction of rotation of the rotary rake and in many instances the speed of rotation is directly related to the speed of the rock picker across the ground.
Conventionally the prongs may be adjustable at ground level in order to catch the rocks which hit the prongs and these rocks then slide up and fall into the stone bucket immediately located behind it. In the event that the rocks jamb or pile up in front of the prongs, there is no way of clearing these without stopping the machine and manually removing the excess rocks.
Furthermore, conventional rock pickers normally do not provide means whereby a rock lodged in the earth, can be loosened and then removed.